


Trigger

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: While Shuri works to remove the trigger words in Bucky's head he, unfortunately, has to relive certain traumatic memories.





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 23 prompt: "This is not new, it only feels like it."

Bucky jerked and opened his eyes to search the room for threats. Princess Shuri was still working above him; blue lights flickered over his head. The memory he'd just relived had been connected to one of the trigger words. The overwhelming urge to claw off the arm was back but he held himself as still as he could manage.

"I didn't..." he panted, "I didn't remember... How could I have done that?"

The princess stopped her task to calm him. "This is not new," she said, "it only feels like it right now. Breathe for me. Everything will be okay."


End file.
